The instant invention relates generally to physical exercisers and more specifically it relates to a portable pulley exerciser body fitness apparatus
Numerous physical exercisers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to develop and condition all of the important muscles For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 256,821 to Weider; Des. 277,497 to Johnson and 4,775,146 to Stankovic all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.